WWF Fantasy Royal Rumble
by XtremeVelocity
Summary: Fantasy Royal Rumble compiled of 30 of the greatest WWF wrestlers ever.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The crowd was screaming wildly now as they knew the time was upon them for the Royal Rumble. The announcer stood in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is now time, for the ROYAL RUMBLE match!" The announcer states as the crowd goes nuts around him. "In this match there will be 30 contestants, the first superstars who picked number 1 and 2 will start first. Every 90 seconds another superstar will enter the match until all 30 superstars have entered. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. The last remaining contestant will be declared the winner and will deserve a title shot at WrestleMania!" The announcer finishes as the crowd cheers as they await to see who drew number 1.

Suddenly a countdown appears on the titantron starting at 10 and goes down until it reaches the number 2 and Y2J appears on the screen. "BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!" The song plays as a figure stands in the walkway with his face away from everyone and his arms stretched outward. "FOR THOSE ABOUT TO ROCK SET THE CLOCK. BABY YOU KNOW YOUR JUDAS AND I'M YOUR PRIEST! BABY WHAT I GOT IS NOT FROM LEAST!" His song plays as he then turns around suddenly looking out at the crowd with his long blonde hair and blue Y2J wrestling tights. "Introducing first, the contestant who drew t number 1, from Winnipeg, Minnesota, Canada weighing in at 229 pounds, Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!" The announcer says as Jericho makes his way down the ramp to the ring.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Fantasy Royal Rumble match I'm Jim Ross here with Jerry "The King" Lawler on commentary. The Royal Rumble is on its way to starting right now with Chris Jericho coming in at number one." J.R. says watching Jericho stand on the apron for a while and then step inside the ring. "The royal rumble of the ages is about to begin as soon as the number 2 entrance comes in." King says as suddenly music starts playing and white fireworks blast from the titantron. "ONE OF A KIND!" RVD's music sounds as he is then seen coming from the entrance in a red dragon outfit of his own. "THE FEAR THAT I SEE WHEN I LOOK IN YOURS! MAKES YOU BELIEVE I'M ONE OF A KIND!" RVD approaches the ring and down the ramp. RVD holds his arms out with his thumbs out. "And introducing the contestant who drew number 2! From Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in at 235 pounds. ROB…VAN…DAM!" As the announcer says his name is points to himself 3 times before sliding into the ring staring face to face with Y2J. "And here's RVD, number 2, two of the biggest superstars in this business in the ring right now starting this match off." J.R. says as soon the bell rings. The 2 are in a stare-off as suddenly Jericho puts his hand out. RVD looks down at it and shakes his hand. "And a show of sportsmanship between these 2 athletes." J.R. says as suddenly Jericho pulls RVD inward and clotheslines him to the ground. "So much for sportsmanship." King says as Jericho picks up RVD. He immediately throws him at the top rope but RVD grabs the rope and brings his leg up high to kick Y2J in the face. "Oh my, athletic kick by RVD there." Jericho walks away holding his face as RVD begins punching away on his back and then whips him to the turnbuckle. Jericho lays on the turnbuckle as RVD runs, cartwheels, backflips and then dropkicks Jericho in the chest while pushing himself forward. "And there is great athleticism shown there by RVD." J.R. says as Jericho stumbles forward and gets sweep kicked down onto his back. RVD then hits a standing moonsault and lands directly on him. "Standing moonsault!" J.R. yells. "RVD is just flipping all around the ring now." King says as RVD grabs Jericho by his hair and tosses him over the top rope but Y2J hangs on and just pulls himself back up. "And Jericho skinning the cat now." J.R. says as Jericho runs to RVD. RVD turns around only to meet a dropkick to the face as the timer appears showing 10 seconds left. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer goes off.

"CAN YOU DIG IT! SUCKA!" The music blasts as Booker T is seen coming to the ring as the crowd goes wild. "Here comes the five time, five time, five time world heavyweight champion Booker T!" King yells excited as Booker makes his way into the ring and starts clothes lining both RVD and Jericho. "Booker T arriving to the scene now with fury!" Booker high kicks RVD and then drops Y2J on his back. Booker waves his hands around as Jericho gets back up but is just met with a kick to the gut as Booker T runs to the ropes and then flies at Jericho with a scissor kick. "Scissor kick! Scissor kick!" King yells as Booker looks at his hand going 'yes' 'no' 'yes' 'no' as suddenly he spins around on the ring floor. "Spineroodi!" King screams "A special rumble pinewood as Booker T come sin with an initiative. Suddenly RVD hit's a jumping wheel kick to Booker's face as he falls next to Jericho. Suddenly RVD stands up and looks around at the crowd as he grabs the top turnbuckle and pulls himself up. "RVD! Going up high! Are we gonna see it?" J.R says as RVD jumps out and lands the 5-Star Frog Splash on both Y2J and Booker. "DOUBLE 5-STAR FROG SPLASH!" King yells as the crowd goes insane with RVD holding his gut on the floor. The timer re-appears as it starts on 5. "5...4...3...2...1" The crowd yells. "We're awaiting number 4 folks, who's it going to be here?" J.R. asks.

"WEEEEELLLL! WELL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!" The Big Show's music plays as white fireworks blast from the arena. "Oh my! The Big Show! Number 4 in the rumble." J.R. says as Big Show slowly walks down the ramp as RVD looks in frustration and gut agony at the giant. Big Show pulls himself up with the ropes to the top and lifts himself over the top rope. Big Show goes immediately after the wobbling RVD and punches him square in the jaw. RVD falls as Booker T then gets up but is knocked down by Show. Jericho pulls himself up with the ropes but Show just grabs his head and head butts him to the floor. "Big Show, this tower of power, dominating now." Big Show raises his hand in the air as the crowd cheers. "I have no clue how they're going to get the Big Show over the top rope, your going to need a semi or a forklift." King says as Show lifts RVD up slowly as he throws him over the top rope but he only lands on the apron. Show doesn't see it and RVD makes his up to the top turnbuckle where he jumps off and kicks Show on the chest as he reels and wobbles. "Big Show wobbling." J.R. says as Booker T gets up now and side kicks Big Show in the face as he wobbles more. Now both Booker and RVD drop kick him as he falls out in the middle of the ring. Jericho runs to the ropes, hops off the second rope and backflips onto Show. "LIONSAULT! Lionsault!" King yells as the crowd screams. The 3 of them now try to lift the big guy up and push him towards the ropes as he leans on them. RVD, Booker, and Jericho now all three try to lift the big man over the top rope. Unfortunately Show fights out of it by punching Booker, head butting Jericho and kicking RVD off. "Show fighting out of it now! I don't think even the combine might of these 3 tremendous athletes can eliminate the Big Show. All 3 of them crawl on the ground now as the timer re-appears again. "5...4...3...2...1!" The crowd chants. "Ok, number 5 on the way." King says.

"Booyaka! Booyaka! 619 HEY! Whatchu gonna do when we come for you!" Mysterio suddenly blasts out from the arena entrance wearing a gold colored mask and pitch black pants. The crowd yells excitedly now as Mysterio runs to the ring and hops onto the apron. "Rey Myserio coming in now at number 5!" J.R. says. "How on earth is he going to be able to help. This is like calling the fire department and getting a kid with a squirt pistol." King says as he laughs. "Oh stop it!" J.R. says as Rey pulls back on the ropes hops off the top rope and lands on Show's shoulders but he does not fall. Instead he walks forward and towards the ropes as Mysterio hangs on to Show's head. Big Show teeters now over the top rope as Rey has his head wrapped around his legs. "Rey Mysterio! Mysterio! Hang on Rey!" J.R. yells as suddenly RVD, Jericho, and Booker arrive and lift Show's legs over as Big Show flips over the top rope and lands hard on the floor outside. "They did it! They did it! Big Show is eliminated!" Rey hung on and crawled back into the ring. Jericho wobbled to the other side of the ring as Booker and RVD watched the giant on the floor outside relieved. Jericho then came up behind RVD attempting to toss him over and out but again RVD just land son the apron. RVD pulls himself back and lunges over the top rope and lands behind Jericho. When Y2J turns around he is met with a back kick to the jaw as he falls backwards. RVD now runs to the other end of the ring, rolls, and lands rolling thunder." "Rolling thunder connects to Jericho!" J.R. says as RVD spins around while standing but is then grabbed by Booker who slams him down with Book End "Book End! Book End!" King says excitedly as the timer re-appears. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer sounds off. "We await number 6 here!" J.R. says with excitement in his voice.

"I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me!" The music sounds as Randy Orton is now seen walking and trotting to the ring. "The legend killer Randy Orton! Number 6!" King yells as Booker turns around only to be met by Rey who gives him a bulldog. Orton walks up the steps and hops into the ring immediately delivering an RKO to Rey. "RKO! He didn't even give anyone a chance to react!" J.R. says as Randy stands back up over the lifeless luchador. Booker T soon gets back up but as soon as he turns around he is also met with an RKO. "RKO to Booker!" J.R. says as now Y2J unfortunately stand sup wobbling as Orton lands another RKO. "It's RKO mania here! RKO's for everybody." King says as Van Dam stands up now. "No stay down Rob." King says as Orton goes for another RKO but Rob pushes him off as he runs to the ropes, bouncing off, and runs back towards Van Dam. RVD does the splits to duck under Randy who jumps over him and bounces off the other ropes to RVD to lifts his legs up and monkey flips Orton in the air. "Tremendous counter by RVD!" J.R. says as RVD kips up and stands now leaning on the ropes as Orton struggles to get up as Van Dam kicks him in the back of the head and he falls now leaning on the second rope. Mysterio, who had crawled to the other end of the ring saw this and the crowd chants. Soon, Rey runs to the other side of the ring and hits the 619 to Orton. "Rey Mysterio! 619! To Randy Orton." Mysterio pulls back on the ropes and leaps off the top rope and lands on Orton's chest." Mysterio dropping the dime!" J.R. says as the crowd gets pumped and RVD and Rey high five each other as they both stare out at the entrance way when they see the timer appear. "10...9...8...7...6...5!" The crowd chants. "Who's next?" King says. "3...2...1!" The timer sounds off.

It starts out a little bit quiet. "IF YA SMEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL! WHAT THE ROCK, IS COOKIN'!" The music yells suddenly as the crowd lets out a deafening scream. "Oh my god! The Rock! The People's Champ is here!" J.R. yells. "This is a mark out moment baby!" King yells as The Rock climbs up the steps and into the ring. RVD goes for an immediate spin kick but The Rock ducks and begins punching RVD until they reach the ropes and The Rock looks back at his hand and sends one final punch to Rob as he flies backwards over the top rope and to the floor. "Oh my goodness. Van Dam has been eliminated by the people's champ!" Mysterio backs away as Booker T suddenly gets up and grabs The Rock about to land Book End by The Rock switches arm positions and hit's the Rock Bottom. "Rock Bottom! Rock Bottom! Booker T with a taste of his own medicine!" J.R. says as suddenly Jericho comes up from behind grabbing the people's champ by his legs and turning him over as he locks in the walls of Jericho. "Jericho, Walls Of Jericho locked in!" "Yeah but this isn't a submission match what is he doing?" King asks as suddenly Jericho is met with another RKO from Orton. "RKO breaks the walls of Jericho!" The Rock stands up as Orton tries to RKO The Rock but in stead gets slammed downward. The Rock now walks to the head of Orton. "Oh my goodness! Will he do it!" King asks as The Rock slides off an armband and throws it into the crowd. He then runs to one end of the ring and then runs and hops over Orton to the other end and stops in front of Orton and landing his elbow onto Orton. "THE PEOPLES ELBOW!" King yells excitedly as the crowd goes insane. Rey, however, has crawled to the outside apron and hops on top of the top rope and drop kicks The Rock. "Mysterio stopping the great one in his tracks now." J.R. says as the timer appears. "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

The Hardy Boyz music plays as Matt Hardy is seen in the entrance way giving the extreme signal and now running down the walkway to the ring. As soon as he enters, him and Rey start trading punches in the center of the ring now. "Matt Hardy, number 8, one half of the Hardy Boyz in the ring now with Mysterio. Rey throws Matt to one side of the ring as he jumps and Matt ducks under the split-legged Mysterio. Matt stops by clinging to the rope as Rey was going for a dropkick but land son his own back instead. Rey climbs back up but Matt just hit's a scoop slam on Rey. Matt now climbs to the second turnbuckle. "Matt better be careful here." J.R. says as Matt leaps off and lands a leg drop across the chest of Mysterio. "BAM! Feel the impact on that leg drop!" J.R. says as Jericho gets up now and clotheslines Matt Hardy to the floor. Y2J now slowly lifts Matt up and lifts his legs up and over the top rope but Matt lands on the apron. Jericho punches Matt but the Hardy brother still hangs on. Booker T now gets up as he high kicks Jericho out of the way allowing Matt to crawl back inside. The timer appears again afterwards. "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"You think you know me?" Loud metal music plays now suddenly. "ON THIS DAY! I SEE CLEARLY! EVERYTHING HAS COME TO LIFE!" Edge now appears running quickly to the ring in his white attitude era tights and slides inside and runs to Matt Hardy spearing him down. He then turns to Booker and spears him down also. "EDGE HAS COME WITH A VENGEANCE! He's spearing anything that bah god moves!" J.R. yells as an unfortunate Jericho gets back up but Edge just runs at him with a spear. Orton begins to get up slowly now as Edge awaits by the turnbuckle. As soon as Orton gets up Edge runs full speed and hit's the spear with devastating force. "Edge, another spear!" J.R. yells as Edge now targets The Great One as he runs to him. Unfortunately for him, The Rock catches him and slams him down with a spine buster. "NO WAIT! Spinebuster to Edge!" J.R. yells. "J.R. I haven't seen you so excited since that all annual BBQ convention last year!" King says laughing as just about everybody in the ring was down from fatigue. Matt Hardy was the first to rise as now Rey started to also. Booker T was on the apron walking around as soon the timer appeared again but nobody in the ring cared at the time until the timer hit zero and fire bursted from the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The fire subsided as the black and red masked Kane was seen walking slowly to the ring. "The big red machine! Kane! Number 10. We are a third of the way through this thing." J.R. says as Kane arrives at the ring pulling himself up with the ropes. Booker, Matt, and Rey ran up to him quickly trying to push the big red machine off the apron but he just pushes all 3 of them back as he enters into the ring over the top rope. "Kane with brute force, entering this rumble." J.R. says as he sends a big boot flying into the head of Booker as he falls back. Matt runs up to him only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted high into the air and slammed back down to the mat. "Chokeslam! Chokeslam!" J.R. yells. "J.R. I think this might be the end of them all now." King says as Rey stands on the apron, hops on the top turnbuckle and flies at Kane only to be grabbed by the throat in mid-air. Kane lifts him up with one arm and forcefully slams him down. "One handed choke slam, with authority!" J.R. says as Y2J suddenly hops on Kane's back trying to choke him out. Kane walks around trying to get Jericho off and walks over to the ropes leaning over the top one as Jericho starts to slips off his back and lands on the apron. "Jericho hangs on as he tried to choke the big guy out but I don't think it worked." Jericho stood on the apron and was suddenly being choked. "Oh no, Kane don't do this!" J.R. pleads. "Look out below!" King says as Kane lifts Jericho in the air and slams him down onto the outside floor eliminating him. "Oh my god! Chokeslam! All the way to Hell!" J.R. yells as Y2J squirms around holding his back on the outside. Kane wasn't looking as The Rock was waiting behind him. Kane turns around to be met with a torrent of punches from the Great One and he soon got Kane down. "The Rock has brought the big red machine down!" J.R. says. Kane lays on the ground for a while but his head soon rises up. "NO! Kane rises!" J.R. screams as The Rock turns around but Kane wraps his hand around his throat. Kane turns him upside down and holds him. The timer re-appears now. "5...4...3!" the crowd chants as Kane falls to his knees at the tombstone. The timer buzzes off. "TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! TO THE ROCK! NUMBER 11 UNDERWAY HERE!" J.R. yells.

A truck horn is heard. "Now listen! This aint' no make believe. Come on, open your eyes and see." the music sounded as John Morrison is seen in his silver and dark blue designer jeans and begins hustling to the ring. "John Morrison now the next entrant, what is he going to show here. The Prince of Hardcore." J.R. asks as John pulls himself in over the top rope kicking Kane in the jaw. Kane wobbles as John delivers an Enzuguri to the back of Kane's head. "Enzuguri to Kane as Morrison, Morrison now trying to chop the beast down. " On the opposite corner, Edge was punching away on Booker T and Matt Hardy was trying to get Mysterio over the top rope. Orton was by now, standing on the outside of the ring and peeking in every now and then. Morrison had delivered a series of kicks to Kane as he was now sitting in the corner with John pressing his knee to the masked face of Kane. Matt had gotten Rey over the top but he landed on the apron. "Rey better be careful. Hang on Rey!" King says as Mysterio pulls himself to the top turnbuckle. "High risk maneuver I sense here!." J.R. says as rey jumps off and lands on matt with a cross body. "What a tremendous cross body to Matt!" J.R yells as Edge struggles to lift Booker out now and the timer re-appears. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

Girl screams can be heard from the titantron. "They think I'm cute! I know I'm sexy!" The music sounds as Shawn Michaels can be seen walking down the ramp and falls to his knees as the fireworks blast from behind him. "The heartbreak kid entering the ring at number twelve! My god this rumble just got kicked to full blast!" J.R. yells as Shawn runs and jumps through the ropes. HBK and Morrison then lock eyes on each other. "Oh my goodness. Both of these men, phenomenal athletes of there era, meeting each other face to face." J.R. says as soon they begin trading blows. HBK punches back as Morrison wobbles back a little. HBK pulls John to the ropes on the other side of the ring as Morrison bounces off and flies at Shawn who delivers a flying clothesline. They both lay in the middle of the ring as Shawn kips up and the crowd goes wild. The Rock then pops up in front of Michaels delivering and uppercut. "And speaking of phenomenal athletes of there era, HBK and The Rock!" King shouts as they both trade punches before The Rock kicks HBK in the gut as he leans forward and Rock DDT's Shawn so hard he flips over. The Rock then kips up himself quickly holding up his fist in the air. "The Rock taking down the heartbreak kid and oh look out!" J.R. yells as Edge was seen running towards him but The Rock sidesteps and throws Edge over the top rope and out the ring. "Oh my god! The Rock eliminates Edge!" J.R. yells. "I think Edge was going for the spear there to the Rock again but again he fails drastically." King laughs as the timer appears again. "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

Chris Benoits' music plays out the titantron as he is seen in yellow tights running to the ring. "Oh my goodness it's the rabid wolverine!" J.R. yells as Benoit slides into the ring and standing up in front of The Rock as another stare down comes on. "The great one, the rabid wolverine, both staring into each others eyes." Suddenly Kane came up to the side of them giving them a double clothesline. "Oh my god! Kane, awakening fury." J.R. says as both Rock and Chris stand. Kane ran up to Benoit about to clothesline again but Benoit grabs his arm and drags him down locking in the crippler crossface. "Oh and Benoit! Benoit! Crippler Crossface locked in to Kane." Kane yells as he struggles and taps out but nothing happens. "Kane taps out but that isn't how you this one." King says as he starts to stand a little lifting Chris and sidewalk slams him down as he releases. "The big red machine! Slamming down on benoit and oh god!" J.R. yells as suddenly Booker comes up super kicking Kane in the head as he leans on the ropes. "Booker T! Fighting back now!" Booker waves his arms around again as he runs at Kane about to clothesline him out of the ring but stops once Kane catches him by the throat. "Oh no, oh no." King says as Kane lifts Booker over the top rope and throws him to the floor. "And Kane eliminating yet another victim from this rumble. Booker came in at number 3, he put up a good fight but he's gone." J.R. says as Mysterio is holding on to the turnbuckle in the corner being pushed by Morrison and Shawn Michaels. The Rock tries to rest in the opposite corner but Matt Hardy suddenly runs up an dropkicks Rock in his chest and the timer appears again. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"X-PAAAAAC! X-Pac!" The titantron yells as a green X is blown out of the stadium in smoke and X-pac is seen at the entrance giving the D-X crotch chop and runs to the ring. "It's X-Pac! X-PAC!" King yells excited as X-pac runs in pulling Morrison away from HBK and Rey and chops his chest multiple times before running to the ropes and wheel kicking him down. X-Pac gets up hopping around before rushing to Benoit and clotheslines him. X-Pac begins running to the rock and flying wheel kicks him also. Pac sees Orton by the ropes and rushes to him about to clothesline him over but Randy ducks and tosses him over but X-Pac hangs up and stands on the apron. Pac pulls over the topes and catches Orton in a head scissors and flips him over. "X-pac is taking everybody down!" J.R. yells as Pac sees Orton on the corner and looks at the crowd as they scream. "Oh my goodness." J.R. says knowing what is coming up next. X-pac runs to Orton hopping his crotch on top of him in the corner. "No! The bronco buster to Randy Orton!" J.R. says. "Not to the viper!" King yells as X-Pac turns around only to be met with sweet chin music to his face. "Oh! X-Pac's bronco was busted right there." King says and laughs as the timer appears again. "Oh here comes number 15! We are half way through the rumble folks." J.R. says as the fans count down. "3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"Olympic music plays as the fans chant 'You Suck!" and Kurt Angle appears running swiftly to the ring. As soon as he enters he catches shawn and delivers a belly-to-belly overhead suplex. "Oh my goodness! HBK just got tossed across the ring!" J.R. yells as Kurt turns around catching the rock under his arm, lifting, and slamming down. "ANGLE SLAM TO THE BRAHMA BULL!" J.R. yells as suddenly Benoit comes running at Angle but he sidesteps and tosses him over the top rope but he hangs on to the apron and stands up. Orton runs up to Angle now only to get sidestepped also and bumps into Benoit who flies off the apron and to the floor. As Orton backs up Kurt gets under his arm and Angle slams him also. "Benoit goes flying out the ring and Orton gets slammed also." J.R. says as Kurt takes the straps off his attire. He then lifts Orton up but Orton reverses and throws him over as Angle stands on the apron. Orton jumps and RKO's Angles chest on the rope as he falls to the ground. "Oh my goodness! What an upset!" J.R. yells as Angle lays on Benoit. Orton turns around leaning on the ropes as Kane rushes forward and clotheslines him over the top rope. "Oh my goodness! Kane eliminates the viper!" Kane backs up and turns around only to meet Morrison and Hardy who begin to jump him. The timer appears. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes. "Oh who is it J.R.?" King asks excited.

"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!" The music sounds off as Triple H is seen at the entranceway. He lifts his head spitting water out and now runs to the ring. "Oh my goodness! The game, Triple H! Number 16!" Triple H hops up to the apron and over the ropes as he runs to clothesline Morrison down. He starts to punch Kane now after knocking out Matt Hardy. Kane throws Triple H to the ropes as The Game bounces off running back to Kane who bends down but HH catches his head and bashes it against his knee as Kane falls. The Rock appears behind him as HHH turns around and The Rock locks his arm up for the rock bottom. "Oh good god all mighty , the rock bottom to the game are we going to see it!" The Game elbows Rock on the back of his head as he lets go. "The Rock now getting pushed off the game and oh no!" J.R. yells as HHH kicks Rock in the groin and he bends forward and HHH underhooks his arms. "Oh my goodness, not this!" HHH lands the pedigree on Rock. "Pedigree! Pedigree! To the great one!" J.R. yells now with a hoarse voice. "J.R. relax before you have a heart attack." King says as the timer appears again. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"VIVA LA RAZA!" The titantron sounds. "I lie, I cheat, I steal!" The music goes as Eddie Guerrero is seen running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. "Latino Heat! The temperature has risen a billion degrees in this rumble!" In the corner X-Pac was on the ropes punching away on HBK until Eddie came and pushed him over the top rope as X-pac flies to the floor. "Bah god, Eddie Guerrero eliminates X-pac just like that!" "That is why you can never turn your back on anybody in a rumble." King says as Morrison rushes across the ring dropkicking Kane who was approaching Eddie. Kane falls under the turnbuckle as Eddie catches an oncoming HBK as he lands a suplex, a second suplex, and another and he falls next to Kane. "3 Amigos! 3 Amigos! And 2 people down!" J.R. yells as Matt Hardy wobbles around and Rey dropkicks him to the ropes. The crowd cheers loudly now. "DIAL IT UP REY!" King shouts as rey runs to Matt and swings around on the ropes kicking Matt in the face and hits 619. "619 to Matt Hardy! Matt down with HBK and the big red machine!" The crowd screams now as suddenly Morrison pulls himself up onto the top rope and hit's a split-legged corkscrew moonsault on to Kane, HBK, and Matt. " Starship Pain! To 3 people at once!" J.R. screams as Eddie now climbs to the top turnbuckle. "Could we see it?" King asks as Eddie jumps off with the frog splash landing on them all. "Frog Splash! Triple Froggy!" J.R. yells as Rey was now on the top turnbuckle and jumps off like a rocket as the timer appears again. The 3 high-five each other and look out at the entrance way. "Number 18 on the way here." "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU ASS BETTA CALL SOMEBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The titantron blared as Road Dogg was now seen with a mic, yelling his name to it and walking slowly to the ring. "Look J.R. it's ROOOOOOOOOOAD DOG!" King yells as Road Dogg stops outside of the ring. "Unfortunately for Road Dogg, X-Pac has already been eliminated here and I don't think Road Dogg is in any rush to enter this thing." J.R. says as Road Dogg looks at the 3 not entering. Suddenly Rock comes up from behind the 3, The Rock strikes Morrison to the ground, grabs his hair and throws him over the top rope as he lands hard on the outside mat. "There he goes! The great one eliminating Morrison when he least expected it!" Triple H returns again and knocks out Rey hard with a right hand and Road Dogg begins laughing at them now. The timer appears again after this. "11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" "Number 19, who else is gonna be in this thing?"

The Hardy Boyz music begins playing for a second time that night. Jeff Hardy, covered in green paint and with a purple arm band begins running to the ring and hits Road Dogg in the back of his head as he falls. " Jeff Hardy! Jeff Hardy! Coming in at number 19! He's knocked the Road Dogg out and back into the ring." J.R. yells as Jeff rolls him into the ring. AS Road Dogg stands Jeff kicks him in the gut repeatedly and grabs his legs sweeping him to the ground and then leg drops him in the groin. The crowd chants loudly as Jeff stands and a battered Matt Hardy stands and looks at his brother relieved. The crowd chants as Matt takes off his shirt and throws it into the crowd as the hardy brothers now pick up Road Dogg and run him to the other side of the ring and throw him over the top rope and to the floor. "This isn't right! Royal Rumble is supposed to be every person for themselves!" King says. "Well the brothers aren't ready for that yet I guess." J.R. says as Kane now gets up about to double clothesline them but they both duck and as they turn around the kick him in the abdomen and grabs his head landing a double DDT. "DOUBLE DDT! The brothers taking down the big red machine!" J.R. yells as now Jeff climbs the top turnbuckle as Matt climbs the top from the opposite corner. "Oh my goodness!" J.R. says as Matt jumps off with a leg drop and Jeff with a splash as the crowd goes insane. "THE HARDYZ! VINTAGE HARDY BOYZ!" J.R. screams as the timer appears. "5...4...3...2...1!"

Suddenly it goes dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As the entire arena went pitch black a "GONG!" was heard and lightning sounds were heard as a cloaked figure was seen walking down the ramp. "Oh my goodness. It's the phenom, the dead man, the undertaker, coming at number 20!" J.R. yells as just about everyone that was standing in the ring stood there and watched the deadman pull himself up into the ring. The Hardyz were the first to run towards him as they both began punching away on Taker and the dead man begins punching back. Eddie now appears and helps the brothers try to take him down. Eddie flies to Undertaker with a cross body but is just caught by taker who then drops him over the top and to the floor. "And so long Latino Heat! Undertaker just catches Eddie like a baseball." J.R. says as the Hardyz now send Taker to the ropes. He bounces off and runs at them both who double dropkick him to the floor. Suddenly HHH and The Rock appear and knock them both down from behind. Kane now appears and grabs both of them by the throat. "Oh my, not this, he can't do this." King says as Kane lifts them both up and slams them down. "Double choke slam! To the game, and the great one!" J.R. yells as Kane walks over to his brother and begins helping him to his feet. "Oh my goodness, these 2 monsters in the same ring. What in the hell could happen now?" J.R. asks. "J.R. we've seen what the brothers of destruction have done in the past but this could very well be the final call." King says as the timer re-appears. "10...9...8...7...6...5!" "I feel really sorry for whoever's next." King says. "2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"TURN IT UP!" The song says as Rikishi is seen at the entranceway and starts walking down the ramp. "Rikishi! My goodness, coming in the fantasy royal rumble at number 21!" J.R. says as Rikishi walks up the steps and in the ring as the evil brothers immediately go after him. Rikishi ducks and runs forward only to be met with a clothesline by The Rock. Rikishi flips and lands hard. "Rikishi was turned inside out by that clothesline!" J.R. says as Rikishi slowly gets back to his feet. Rock goes back to him as he begins punching away. Eventually Rikishi counters and throws Rock to the ropes and sends a kick to his jaw. "Oh did you hear that smack! Right to the rocks' jaw." J.R. says as Rock falls down on the turnbuckle. Rikishi stops walking and turns around and the crowd cheers. "Oh my goodness no!" "Not this!" King says as Rikishi walks back over to Rock and pushes hi ass in his face. "STINK FACE! STINK FACE TO THE GREAT ONE!" J.R. yells. "You don't defile the rock like that!" King says as Rikishi now climbs his way to the second rope. The timer appears again. "Rikishi going for the banzai drop on the rock here!" J.R. yells. "3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off as Matt Hardy now stands as a stool in front of Rikishi.

Glass shattering is heard as Stone Cold's music is heard playing as he is walking toughly to the ring. "Bah god! Stone cold! Stone cold! Stone cold! Stone cold is here!" J.R. yells frantically jumping out his seat. In the ring Rikishi was too busy watching stone cold walk to the ring and Jeff runs and leaps off of Matt and crashes into Rikishi who falls off and over the top rope to the floor. "Poetry in motion now! Rikishi's eliminated!" J.R. yells as stone cold walks into the ring and starts knocking down everyone, first HBK, then to Matt and Jeff Hardy. Jeff struggles to stand only to be met with a kick to the groin and a stunner as Jeff flies back. "Stunner to Jeff Hardy!" J.R. yells now nearly dancing as Austin does the same to Matt. "Matt now! The Hardyz have just tasted the stunner!" "J.R. please calm down, we can't afford another hospital bill." King pleads as Mysterio gets up only to be met with a stunner as well. Triple H then comes face to face with Austin as he stands. "Look at these 2 icons in the ring!" J.R. screams as HHH suddenly punches Austin repeatedly and grabs his arm throwing him to the ropes. Austin bounces off but jumps and lands on HHH head and starts striking fiercely now. "Austin entering this rumble with devastating force here." Suddenly Undertaker comes from behind and grabs his throat. He lifts him up and slams him down as the timer appears. "5...4...3...2...1!" "Number 23 on the way, Austin stopped with a choke slam, who's next?"

A car crash is seen on the titantron as Mankind is seen limping to the ring. "Oh my goodness it's mankind!" King yells as Mankind stops at the apron and pulls the sock out of his pants. "Oh please no, not that! That disgusting sock!" King yells as Mankind stands on the apron. He slides the sock on his hand holding it to the crowd as they cheer in excitement. "Mr. Socko! Mankind has Mr. Socko!" J.R. yells as a weary HHH was stood up near the ropes as Mankind stuffed the sock into his mouth and HHH struggled to pull it out. "Oh my goodness! That crotchety sock! Stuffed down the gullet of the game!" King yells as Mankind begins pulling backwards now as HHH began leaning on the top rope. "Uh oh, the game is in trouble here, hang on!" J.R. yells as suddenly HHH falls over the top and to the floor holding his mouth. "Bah god! Mankind, or Mr. Socko I should say, has just eliminated the game!" J.R. yells as HHH looks up at Mankind astonished as Mankind turns around but is met with Matt Hardys fist in his face as he flies off the apron to the floor. Matt watches Mankind on the floor but soon gets hit with a dropkick to the back as he flies over the top rope but hangs on with his feet swinging just inches over the ground but manages to pull himself to the apron. Mysterio then pulls himself over the top rope and back kicks Matt in the face as he reels but hangs on to the rope with one arm. Rey then walks to the opposite side of where Matt is and begins running. He launches himself at the pole and hangs on as he swings around and 619's Matt in the gut. He holds his gut and falls off the apron. "Rey Mysterio! 619 to Matt for the second time but this time he eliminates him." "Look out!" King yells as Kane runs up to Rey and sends a big boot to his head knocking him off the apron as well. "Oh and Kane now eliminating the masked warrior, he turned his back for too long." Kane gloats now but as soon as he turns around he is met with a stunner as the timer re-appears. "5...4...3...2...1!"

"GO! If you close your eyes, your life, naked truth revealed." The theme song played as Christian began walking to the ring. "And Christian entering this thing at number 24!" J.R. says as Kane leans on the ropes after the stunner and stone cold runs up to him and clotheslines him out of the ring. "Oh my god! Bah god! Kane has just been eliminated by the texas rattlesnake!" J.R. yells as the crowd goes crazy and Christian rolls into the ring only to be stunnered upon standing. "Captain Charisma! Met with a stunner that quick and now look at this!" King says as Austin grabs Christian by the head and runs to the other side of the ring tossing him over the top rope and to the floor. "And good-bye Christian!" J.R. says as Stone cold turns around as The Rock now grabs his arm and lands rock bottom in an instant. "Damn! The Rock hits rock bottom like it was nothing!" Suddenly Jeff Hardy could be seen on the turnbuckle looking down at them both as suddenly he lunges off in the swanton and lands on Austin and Rock. "Oh my goodness swanton bomb to the rattlesnake and the great one!" Mankind was also seen crawling into the ring now as the timer appears. "10...9...8...7...6...5!" "Mankind was never eliminated, he fell off the apron but never got into the ring." J.R. says as the timer buzzes off.

"Test, test, this is a test." The music sounded as the tall Test was seen running to the ring. "And here comes the big Test, number 25, we only have 5 more entrants to this rumble now." Test walks in and immediately knocks down HBK. Test then grabs an oncoming Jeff and lifts him upside down and slams him to the mat. "And Test coming in and dominating as soon as he enters." Suddenly Taker stands before him and tosses him to the ropes as he bounces off but he grabs Taker's arm and swings him to the ropes. Undertaker bounces off and lands a flying clothesline to his face, knocking him down. "And the dead man retaliates!" J.R. yells as he stands up and gives the throat slit signal as the crowd screams. The dead man slowly begins lifting Test up but is met with many punches now to the face as Test begins fighting back. Test kicks him in the groin and throws him to the ropes as he bounces off. Test them sends a big boot to his face and the crowd screams. The timer then appears again as Test is the only one standing right now. "And Test stands and is the big man in this match-up as we await the next entrant." "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"Yeah, we're comin' down." Red and white fireworks blast from the entrance as 2 men in camo could be seen walking to the ring with a table. "What the hell! It's those damn Dudley's!" J.R. yells as they stop outside the ring setting up the table. "Wait they can't both enter at the same time can they?" King asks as they both slide into the ring and double team Test. "And now the Dudley's are both trying to take down the big Test, these damn Dudley's, I don't know if their breaking the rules or just trying to prove something." J.R. says as they both send Test To the ropes as he bounces off and Bubba Ray lifts him by his legs as D-Von grabs his head and they slam him down. "3-D! Test received the 3-D!" J.R. yells. "I guess this test got 3 D's." King laughs. "That's the stupidest joke I've ever heard." J.R. says as they both now pick up Test and slowly try to lift him over the top rope. Test begins fighting back now pushing them back but soon they both run at him and hit a double clothesline as Test flies over the top but lands on the apron and stands up as the timer appears. "Number 26, or 27 I guess is next in this thing, who is it?" J.R. asks "3...2...1!"

"WOOOOO!" A voice yelled from the titantron as Ric Flair is seen slowly walking down the ramp with his signature walk. "You can't be serious, it's the nature boy, Ric Flair!" King yells as he stops at the apron in front of the table and pulls on Test's leg as he falls into the table and Ric acts like he didn't do it. "Oh my goodness, the dirtiest player in the game, strikes!" J.R. says as the Dudleys turn around but HBK appears delivering sweet chin music to Bubba Ray who flies backwards over the top and lands on Test. "And Bubba Ray, super kicked to the outside!" D-Von runs to the opposite side of the ring and then back at HBK attempting to clothesline him out but instead Shawn ducks and lifts him over the top as he lands on Test and Bubba Ray. "And there goes D-Von, those damn Dudley's are going back to Dudleyville!" J.R. yells as Flair rolls into the ring and stares at Shawn who smiles. Both of them hug each other now in the ring. "And these 2 long time friends, in the ring with each other." In the corner, Rock was being pushed out by Stone Cold and Mankind as he tried to hang on to the apron and Jeff was being pummeled by the dead man. "J.R. I got to say, the Rock has been so impressive, he came in at number 6 and is still in this thing." King says. "That is amazing, but what else do you expect." The Rock lays on the apron as Manking and Austin begin trying to kick him out. Taker whips Jeff to the turnbuckle, but he just climbs it and lunges off it in corkscrew moonsault fashion. "Oh what a whisper in the wind right there, to the undertaker as now I see number 29 is coming." "5...4...3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

"Here comes the monaaaaaaaay!" The titantron shows dollar bills as Shane is seen skipping around at the entranceway of the arena in his Shane O' Mac jersey shirt. "The bosses son, Shane McMahon! Number 29!" J.R. yells as Shane skips about to the ring. "If Shane is 29, I can only imagine who number 30 is." King says as Shane hops into the ring but Ric and HBK slap his chest to hard he falls backwards. HBK and Flair pick him up and send him to the ropes as he bounces off and HBK lands an atomic drop as Shane falls holding his groin. Flair then yells. "WOOOOO!" as he grabs Shane's legs and begins locking in the Figure 4 Leg Lock. Shane holds his legs in pain trying to turn over as HBK climbs the turnbuckle. "My god, these 2 are dominating the bosses son! Both of them have had rivalries with the boss and they are taking it out on his son right now, look at this!" J.R. yells as Shawn jumps off with the elbow drop and lands on Shane's chest. Flair then gets up, unhooking the leg lock as Shawn and Flair begin the trademark, nature boy walk. The timer now appears for the final time of the night. "And here we are, number 30! Gee, I wonder who it's going to be." King says. "I think we all have a very good knowing of who it is." "3...2...1!" The timer buzzes off.

NO CHANCE!

Well you guys probably know who number 30 is now. Sorry this took so long, school stuff I still had to do but now I'm done.

Btw if anyone has a request of a fantasy match you want me to create, I'm more than happy.

The last part will be up soon.

Remainding Superstars: Shane Mcmahon, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Undertaker


	4. Chapter 4

Final Part

"No chance. Sir that's what you've got!" The music plays as everyone stares out at the entrance as the boss approaches the ring. "Vince McMahon, number 30, I can't say I didn't see this one coming." J.R. says as Vince walks with pride up the steel steps and into the ring. As the music stops, Vince stands in the center of the ring as everyone else just stares at him. "And now the boss is getting stared down at by his fellow employees I should say." J.R. says as Vince looks around at everyone putting his hands up now with the 'don't hurt me I surrender' gesture. Suddenly Vince backs up but hits someone as he turns around slowly to see the Undertaker standing behind him. "Oh my, this isn't good." King says as Taker then slaps his hand around his neck and lifts him in the air. "No! Not to the boss!" King yells as Vince gets slammed downward to the mat. The crowd goes nuts as now The Rock begins running to both sides of the ring, stops at his shoulders and lands an elbow into his chest. "Oh my god, the people's elbow to the boss!" J.R. yells as Jeff stands on the top turnbuckle now and lunges off with a swanton. "Swanton Bomb! Vince is getting destroyed." HBK now stomps repeatedly while in the corner of the ring as Vince slowly and woozily gets up. "No, no vince, stay down." King warns only to have a foot kick him heavily in the jaw with sweet chin music. Vince jerks around only to get kicked in the gut and stunnered. "Oh my goodness, everyone is getting a piece of the boss!" Shane now jumps around as everyone picks up Vince in a crowd and throw him over the top and to the floor. "And goodbye Vince, so long." J.R. says. "Aren't you sad for him J.R.?" King asks. "Sad that he might not be able to sign my paycheck." J.R. says as Shane jumps around gloating to his father, unaware of the looks he is getting from everyone else. "Oh now look at this, I don't like the looks of this." King says as Shane turns around only to be met with a stunner of his own as well. "Oh stone cold with a devastating stunner and now I don't think Shane will be lasting much longer!" J.R. says as Stone Cold grabs him by the jersey and throws him over the top as well as he lands with his father. "Adios Shane O' Mac!" King says as now everyone else resumes with their fighting.

About 7 more minutes had passed as everyone was slowing down extremely from fatigue. Undertaker had been struggling to lift stone cold out for a while now but was stopped as Mankind comes and jabs him in the gut as Taker falls now and leans on the turnbuckle as Stone Cold stands onto the apron. "One of these men in the ring, is going to headline Wrestlemania, one of them is going to win the rumble, but who is it going to be?" King asks. "We have Shawn Michaels, who entered at number 12, and has survived for over 45 minutes! We have stone cold who just recently entered at 22, The phenom who came in at number 20, and The Rock also, The Rock, number 7, lasting over an hour here, Jeff Hardy, Mankind, Ric Flair one of these men is walking away with a title shot at wrestle mania." J.R. says excitingly as in the middle of the ring Flair has just dropped Jeff down on his back and HBK now stomps on his shoulders. On the ring ropes The Rock and Stone Cold both pummel away on Mankind as Taker now comes from behind and tries to lift them both up and over. "Oh be careful here, the great one and the rattlesnake both teetering now." J.R. says as they both flip over but land on the apron as Mankind stands up. Undertaker then runs at Mankind and clotheslines him over the top as Rock and Stone Cold pull down the ropes and Mankind lands on his feet on the floor. "Oh and there goes Mankind, back to the locker room." "That guy scares me." King says and Rock and Austin roll back into the ring. On the other side of the ring, Flair and HBK working on Jeff as they had lifted him to the top turnbuckle and were trying to push him over, however the hardy brother held onto the top rope with both hands. Soon they hand stopped when Jeff kicked both of them in the face and they both wobbled back. Jeff then began to stand up backwards on the top turnbuckle and jumped off in corkscrew moonsault and lands only on Shawn as Flair moves. "Oh my goodness! Whisper in the wind, Jeff almost got both of them but Flair ran out the way." Jeff and HBK slowly start to get up but Flair saw an opportunity and grabbed Jeff by his hair and was about to throw him over the top rope when Hardy reversed it and instead threw him over but Flair hung on barely and stood up on the apron. "Oh gosh, I thought Flair was done for sure there. Hang on nature boy." King says as Jeff turns around with Flair still on the apron. Suddenly HBK sends a sweet chin music to Jeff but instead he ducks and it goes straight at Flair as he falls backwards off the apron and to the floor. "NO! NO!" king yells. "And Ric Flair with an unfortunate attack, got eliminated." The crowd was mixed with boos and cheers as Jeff gets back up only to start being pummeled by HBK. In the corner Taker has both Austin and Rocky reeling against the ropes, Austin begins then kicking furiously as Taker moves back and Rock stands up. Austin uses punch after punch until Taker is against the turnbuckle and Austin stomps repeatedly. "Austin is stomping a mudhole into the dead man now!" J.R. yells as he flicks off Taker and sends another stomp to his chest. As soona s Austin turns around he is met with a kick to the gut and a stunner. "Oh my gosh! The Rock just gave a stunner to stone cold steve Austin!" The Rock then mocks him by sticking up a middle finger to the crowd. The Rock then walks over to both HBK and Jeff as he sends a hard fist to HBK who leans on the ropes. He then sends a fist to Jeff who reels back as Rocky sends a torrent of punches and is about to send the final one when instead Jeff blocks it and kicks Rock in the gut and grabs his head. "Jeff going for twist of fate here!" J.R. yells as Rock pushes him off before Jeff can twist so he runs to the turnbuckle and climbs it. Suddenly HBK runs up to him and pushes him off as Jeff is sent hurtling to the ground. "OH! And there goes Jeff Hardy, we are down to 4 men!" J.R. yells. "And what a final 4 it is J.R., in one corner HBK, in another, the dead man, we have Austin, and The Rock. Who is going to win this!" King yells as now each man takes a corner. Each man looks a one another until somebody makes a move.

The Rock is attacking HBK as Austin is attacking Taker. "The final 4 in the rumble, one of these men is going to win, one of them shall headline wrestle mania! Who will it be?" J.R. yells out as the fans go wild as The Rock spine busters HBK suddenly. Taker whips Austin to the ropes and as he runs back to him the dead man lifts him upside down and holds him. "Oh boy, don't do it here!" J.R. says as suddenly Stone Cold leans back and stands on his feet now holding Taker upside down. "Oh my gosh. The rattlesnake might strike here!" Suddenly Taker does the same again except this time over the top rope and stands on the apron holding Austin upside down. "My goodness I can't imagine a more dangerous area than this one right now, look out!" King yells as Taker tombstones Austin on the apron and he falls to the floor below lifeless. "The texas rattle snake has just been tombstoned out of the match!" J.R. yells. Rest In Piece rattlesnake." King says as suddenly HBK and Rock run at Undertaker and push him off the apron as well. "Oh my god! My god! The undertaker has been eliminated, we are down to the final 2!" HBK and Rock stand up slowly and meeting face to face as the crowd sends a roar of excitement throughout the stadium. "Bah god can you hear this crowd! The Rock, Shawn Michaels, THE FINAL 2! The great one, the icon, the people's champ, the heartbreak kid! One of these men is going to win the rumble!" J.R. screams as he holds his chest while leaning on the announce table. "J.R. I think we're going to have to call the ambulance." King says as the 2 stare in the ring. Suddenly HBK sends a punch as The Rock sends one back and back and forth the punches go. The Rock then hits another after his and another until they reach the ropes and Rock sends one final one to Michaels as HBK ducks and catches Rock and gives an Inverted Atomic Drop as Rock holds his groin. HBK then runs to the opposite side of the ring and flies at Rock with a clothesline as they both lay down flat on the mat. "HBK and The Rock, both of these men, both down, who can possibly win now?" King asks as suddenly Michaels kips up and the crowd yells. Michaels then makes his way to the turnbuckles as he climbs to the top. "Oh and Michaels, I know damn sure what he's about to do here!" J.R. says. "Look out below!" King shouts as HBK jumps off with the elbow drop but Rocky moves out the way. "Oh and Michaels does not find the elbow, instead he finds nothing but canvas!" J.R. yells as The Rock now pushes himself up and grabs Michaels by his hair and lifts him up. "This might be the end for HBK, I don't know how he can get out of this one." King says as The Rock runs with HBK to the ropes but suddenly Shawn reverses it and is about to throw Rock over but Rock reverses it a second time and throws HBK over as Shawn hangs onto the ropes, one foot slapping the floor but the other still in the air. "Shawn Michaels eliminated, The Rock, wait a minute, I think only one foot touched !" J.R. yells as Shawn manages to pulls himself to the apron and The Rock turns around after gloating to the fans to realize it. Suddenly the Rock runs to Michaels about to tackle him off the apron but HBK ducks and Rock flies over the top rope but lands on Michaels on the apron. The Rock regains his balance as now both men hang precariously on the apron. "Both of these men are in severe danger territory here, if one of them slips, this could prove the end for them." The trade punches back and forth as each hangs onto the ropes with one hand. Suddenly HBK uses a thumb to the eye as Rock recoils and now Shawn sends a sweet chin music but Rock catches his foot. "Oh my, Shawn Michaels, is this the end what's happening!' J.R. yells as he faints on the table. "Uhm, J.R.?" King pokes him as Rock throws Shawn's foot down and underhooks his arm about to land Rock Bottom. HBK though pulls Rock forward as they both run on the apron and crash into the turnbuckle and fall off onto the floor. "Well uhm, I guess I'm by myself here but it looks like HBK and Rock are both eliminated but, I don't think they hit at the same time." King says as the referees all talk to each other about what happened. A few say Shawn's feet hit first, others say The Rock's did. A replay appears on the titantron showing a few seconds before the double elimination. The replay shows 4 angles of both of them bumping into the turnbuckle and falling off the apron to the floor. "Well now that I see it again, it looks like both of their feet hit at the exact same time." KIng says as one of the referee's make a final call to the announcer. "Ladies and Gentleman, the referees have informed me that both The Rock's feet and Shawn Michael's feet, touched at the exact same time. Therefore, this match is a draw!" The announcer says on the mic as the crowd starts cheering in simultaneous screams. "HBK, The Rock, I guess, both of them win but how is this going to work out in Wrestlemania?" King asks as both of the wrestlers now stand and stare down at each other outside the ring.

"Well I can not say that I've seen a more exciting Royal Rumble, 2 winners, 30 of the most amazing superstars, my goodness this is all too much." King says while poking an unconscious J.R. "Well until next time this is Jerry "The King" Lawler, this has been the WWF Fantasy Royal Rumble, goodnight folks." King says as the screen goes dark.

Y U HATIN'! I couldn't decide on who to win.

Well that is that, my next project other than any request fantasy matches , will be either Total Drama Federation where 20 of the WWF wrestlers go on Total Drama Island to compete for the million or a roleplay with any characters from this website.

See you all in the future, I hope you liked this!


End file.
